coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 6492 (14th February 2007)
Plot It's Valentine's Day. Rosie goes through the post and is saddened to find nothing from Craig. Sophie says that Rosie will get nothing more from him and gets Sally to write a Valentine's card for her. Sally thinks it's for Chesney but Sophie secretly pushes the card through the door of No.3. Norris shows Rita his Valentine's card and wonders who sent it. The social worker follows up the complaint made about the Grimshaws and calls at No.11. Eileen's furious to think one of the neighbours has reported them. To Jason's disappointment the social worker is happy that Holly is being well looked after and leaves. Eileen resolves to find out who made the complaint. Cilla lures Chesney back to No.5 on the promise of chips and ice-cream. Sally calls in The Kabin and writes out a cheque for her paper bill. Norris compares the handwriting with the Valentine's card and realises Sally wrote it. Carla gives Becky some more overtime and allows her to use the machine to start work on some curtains she's making. Steve kisses Tracy in front of Michelle in the hope of making her jealous. Jason finally admits to Eileen he phoned Social Services himself. He explains how he never wanted to keep Holly and that it was only ever Eileen who wanted her. Eileen's shocked. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Michelle Connor - Kym Ryder *Ryan Connor - Ben Thompson *Carla Connor - Alison King *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Rita Sullivan - Barbara Knox *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Les Battersby-Brown - Bruce Jones *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Cilla Battersby-Brown - Wendi Peters *Chesney Battersby-Brown - Sam Aston *Gail Platt - Helen Worth *Becky Granger - Katherine Kelly *Fiz Brown - Jennie McAlpine *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford Guest cast *Sonny Dhillon - Pal Aron *Social Worker - Maureen Lunt *Holly - Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey (Uncredited, see note) Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *12 Coronation Street - Living room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *The Kabin *Underworld - Factory floor *Street Cars *18 Victoria Street - Empty unit Notes *Alongside Amelia Caudwell and Amy Starkey, Holly is also played by another baby whose name is unknown. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Eileen is furious to hear a complaint has been made to Social Services about Holly's care; Sarah is vexed to discover that Jason hasn't given a thought to Valentine's Day; Fiz realises she may not be able to compete with Cilla; Norris gets a surprise; and Becky begins work on a gift for the Croppers. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 10,300,000 viewers (joint 4th place with 18th February 2007). Category:2007 episodes